League (StarCraft II)
Various leagues are available on battle.net for StarCraft II. It is part of the tool system making multiplayer StarCraft II available for all skill levels, along with the automated matchmaking system.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Battle.net Discussion Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-25. A player's career page lists their placement in previous seasons and can see their league display through the View Ladder button at the bottom of the Quick Match screen. The post-game score screen shows each participating players' league icon.David Kim. 2011-09-22. Situation Report: Patch 1.4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-23. In March 2015 Blizzard began a program of modifying league calculations. New players will face lesser-skilled opponents than before, the league distribution will be modified, and "MMR decay" will be eliminated, at least temporarily.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-02. StarCraft II Ladder Update -- March 2, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-07. Qualifying and Ranks A new player is expected to qualify before entering a league. They must take part in 5 qualifying matches before being put into a league and division. After a hiddenBashiok. 2010-03-16. StarCraft II Beta: Leagues and Ladder FAQ Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-03-17. period of time, their skill level will be reevaluated.As stated before there will be a league system in place similar to the traditional ladder system with ranks everyone is used to. You will have to play a couple of games to evaluate your level and then you will be put in a league that fits you best. Each league will also have a lot of subdivisions. After a period of time your skill level will be reevaluated and you will either go to a higher league or a lower one. Kapeselus. 2010-01-25. Gold, Silver, Bronze Leagues. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-01-25. Players gain points for defeating opponents, especially stronger opponents. Before a match starts, players can compare their ratings – usually, one player will be "favored" over the other. If a player defeats a favored opponent, they will gain more points than if they defeat a weaker opponent. Players also gain points from a bonus pool (sometimes called "rested points") for periods of time they have not been playing for. Players gain these points at a slow rate when they're not playing, up to a cap at the end of the season. When a player who has accumulated bonus points wins a match, they gain a share of bonus points equal to the number of points gained for winning the match. When a player gains points, they increase their rank and may even shift leagues. A player that loses points will, in turn, lose rank and can fall to a lower league. On occasion, a player will face opponents from a higher league, in order to test their skill. Playing more games results in a more accurate skill level.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 Secrets of the Masters/ StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. The internal rating is not wiped or reset when league ladders are wiped and is separate from ladder points.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 Secrets of the Masters/ StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Each team has a separate skill rating. Individual teammates have very little effect on the team rating, except to determine what placement matches they are put in. Under the free to play model of StarCraft II, players will need to achieve ten "first win of the day" awards to gain access to the ladder.2017-11-03, BLIZZCON 2017 STARCRAFT 2: WHAT’S NEXT PANEL REVIEW. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-11-04 League Types As of Heart of the Swarm, Blizzard changed the league percentages as follows: Bronze 8%, Silver 20%, Gold 32%, from the previous 20% each.Spyrian. 2013-03-11. Heart of the Swarm League Percentages. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-03-11. The Diamond league has 18% of the players in it. Divisions Each league is split into divisions of about 100 players from the same area of very similar skill levels.Blizzard Entertainment staff, Greg Canessa. 2010-02-009. Battle.net Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-02-09. Players are ranked against each other, and there are seasons of play. Tournaments held at the end of a season will determine division winners, who then compete for League championships.Soulskill. 2009-08-24. Blizzcon 2009 Wrap-Up. Slashdot. Accessed 2009-09-07. Divisions have names such as "Silver Tal'darim Bravo". These names can be any reference to the StarCraft universe: the original game (ex.: Reaver, Valkyrie, Duran), novels (Ramsey, Bhekar Ro), mangas (Artika, Phash) and even StarCraft: Ghost (Grizzly). The top eight players in each division qualify for tournament play.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 The pro league does not have divisions.In the future, there will be a "Pro League" composed of the top players in the ladder. Players will be invited to the "Pro League" using the same methods that determine current promotions between leagues. This league will not be divided by divisions and will have a set number of participants each ladder season. For the best players, this will be where they can see exactly how they compare to the other top competitors. However, for now we've adjusted the search methods for players in Copper and Platinum leagues so you should be matched up with players more closely to your skill level. In my own experience I have found that not having to worry about which division I am in has made the competitive experience more fun. I like knowing that I have been placed in an appropriate skill bracket and have a "Top 100" feel by being in my Platinum league, rather than worrying about being only "Top XXXXX" on Battle.net. If there's someone in a different division that I want to compare my skill to, I can challenge them to a series of Custom Games. This also lets us play multiple games so we can better gauge our relative skill levels. Malarh. 2010-04-28. Some question about leagues & divisions..... Battle.net StarCraft II Beta General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-06-17. Prior to 2012 season 4 not all divisions were created equal, but this wasn't transparent. Blizzard removed these tiers, meaning someone's rank in their division is giving a more accurate representation of their skill.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-09-06. Season 8 Now Locked and Big Changes Coming Next Season. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-07. Ladders Ladders are compiled within the leagues.Blizzard staff. 2009-11-19. Developer panel. StarCraft II. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-12-08. Team Games A structured party can participate in the leagues and ladders system. They will be placed into games by the automated matchmaking system. References External Links * Warcraft III Automatic Matchmaking. Battle.net Accessed 2009-11-07. (Explanation for AMM in Warcraft III) Category:StarCraft II